


Next Time

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Forest Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: I had a request after my first fic to write "the next time" as a follow up fic.Finally, here it is!The rain has put Bilbo in a foul mood, but Thorin shows up to distract him. Of course smut ensues.Meant as a sequel to "An Unexpected Fumbling", but can be read as a stand alone.





	Next Time

Bilbo was miserable. The rain had been falling in relentless torrents for the better part of the last two days, and it showed no sign of stopping any time soon. The company had finally taken shelter, and he had volunteered to go off in search of some semblance of dry firewood. The trees were a bit thicker further off the path, where he was traipsing miserably through the brush. 

If Bilbo were completely honest, what he really wanted was to find a moment to himself. He wasn't one to whine or complain, but the mood the persistent rain had put him in made him want to crawl out of his own skin. Or, on a more realistic note, find a place of peace to rant to himself out of earshot of the rest of the group lest he take his frustrations out on them.

Not that Bilbo regretted walking out his front door, make no mistake. He had known it wouldn't be all berry picking and skipping merrily across Arda to face a dragon who would surely pretty please relocate himself to somewhere more convenient. No, Bilbo knew this adventure would have its share of trials and struggles. And honestly, a little rain was nothing to the inevitable danger and peril he was sure they would face.

But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. 

By the time he found a promising looking area, kept nearly dry from the thick covering of trees, Bilbo had worked himself into a tizzy.  
“And ponies, of all the ways to travel through rain! Smelly.... hairy..... be-bother them all! And speaking of smell! Dwarves smell worse wet than they do dry, and let me tell you-”  
“Oh, surely dwarves don't smell all that bad, Master Baggins,” a familiar voice cut off Bilbo's ranting.

Bilbo spun on his heel to face the source of the voice, nearly tipping himself into a nearby bush. 

“Oh! Thorin! I- well-” Bilbo felt his face heat under the king's amused stare. “Oh dear. I'm sorry Thorin, it's this rain! I just don't do so well all.... soggy! And cold. And my clothes have become heavy and clingy....” he gestured down at the offending garments, then looked back up at the dwarf. “You don't smell.... Well, actually you smell rather good.”

Thorin chuckled lightly as he pulled off his fur cloak. “Well, thank you, Master Baggins. I'm glad to know you don't find my odor.... repulsive.”

Bilbo blushed harder. “Of course not. Y-y-you know I find you quite.... appealing. In every way, really.”  
Bilbo's attempt at bluntness was ruined just a bit by his unsure stuttering. 

“Oh, you should know I find you just as appealing. And I feel it is about time I make good on that promise I made you when first we met,” Thorin said softly as he worked the fastenings of his armor.

Bilbo's eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, well, I would be most agreeable- to – to – to that,” Bilbo's voice squeaked a bit as he accepted the invitation. He would not admit it, but he had been waiting for this day to finally arrive since that night back at Bag End. Oh, how he'd worked himself up thinking about large hands on his body, the hard planes of Thorin's chest flexing beneath his touch, a curtain of soft thick black hair.... oh dear. He was gawking again. And the dwarf was much closer than he anticipated.

Thorin smiled as he finished removing his outer layers, now in naught but a thin undershirt and trousers, both wet and clinging to every line of his body. “I had hoped you would react so agreeably.” With that, he pulled Bilbo into a searing kiss, swallowing the groan elicited from the hobbits mouth. 

Bilbo was overwhelmed. His hands scrambled to pull wet cloth from the heated skin he was so desperate to touch. Larger hands roved over him and he felt his layers being pried from his cold wet body, though he didn't much notice, what with being so happily distracted by the tongue sliding deliciously against his own. Before he knew what was happening, they were both bare beneath the canopy of trees, damp and cold in the gray air. 

Thorin pulled back and set his hands on Bilbo's shoulders, guiding him gently to the muddy forest floor. He knelt down and braced himself with one hand near Bilbo's hip, lowering himself until he was laying on top of the hobbit. Bilbo was pleased to find the dwarf's skin was quite hot, warming his own chilled flesh rapidly. 

Bilbo gasped as the dwarf rolled his hips gently, the mud beneath him squelching under his back. Thorin gave him a predatory grin, then reached over to fetch something from his trouser pocket. 

So, the dwarf had planned this. Bilbo shouldn't be surprised, considering Thorin had implied that this would be happening again.  
Not that he would complain. 

Thorin popped the cork from the little vial, and poured a generous amount of thick fluid over his fingers. Bilbo squirmed beneath him in anticipation. He flinched as a thick digit pressed against him, then forced his body to relax and allow the intrusion. 

Thorin took his time preparing the hobbit, and before too long, Bilbo was squirming and writhing in the mud beneath him, more than ready to move things along. 

With a wry grin, Thorin lined himself up with the hobbits opening, and slowly drug the tip of his cock in tiny circles. Bilbo took this for a few moments, but finally decided it was far too much teasing for his liking. 

“Thorin! Thorin, please!” the hobbit begged.  
“What ever's the matter, Bilbo?” Thorin asked in mock concern.  
Bilbo scowled at him. “You know very well what the matter is. That is quite enough teasing.”  
Thorin leaned down, close enough to whisper in Bilbo's pointed ear. “Maybe I want you to beg for it.”

Bilbo groaned as he rolled his eyes back. So this was the game the dwarf wanted to play, was it? Well, perhaps the king would work himself into a fit of desperation first. There was only way to find out. 

“Oh, but maybe you have met your match, Thorin Oakenshield.”  
“Do you think you can outlast me, Burglar?”  
“Perhaps,” Bilbo replied, without much conviction.

Bilbo reached up and grabbed the dwarf by the hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands moved down the dwarf's back, smearing muddy hand prints over sweat kissed skin as he pressed their bodies together. 

The dwarf was more stubborn than the hobbit could have guessed. He immediately began to tease Bilbo relentlessly, driving the tip of his cock in slightly, then pulling out to circle Bilbo's opening again and again. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo gasped out after one too many times being teased by the dwarf.  
“Give up?” Thorin growled.  
“Oh! Thorin!”  
“Say it!”  
“Please!”  
“Please what?!”  
“Please! I want you! N-n-now!”

Thorin braced a hand on the hobbit's abdomen, then slid easily into Bilbo's body, a groan leaving both of them at finally joining. 

Oh, dwarves were much thicker than hobbits, in every way possible. Bilbo felt himself stretch deliciously around Thorin's length, and he knew, after this, he would never bed another. His breath caught and then left him in little gasps as Thorin set a steady pace, thrusting deep inside him. 

The hobbit's body responded so beautifully to Thorin's, it clenched and fluttered in a most intoxicating way as Thorin buried himself into almost unbearably tight heat. His end was near, and he felt no remorse for it coming so soon. He grabbed up the hobbit's erection in his muddy hand and stroked in time with his own thrusts, quickly bringing them both to completion. They yelled out in tandem as they came, voices blending and swallowed by the dense foliage around them as their shouts turned into deep gasps for air. 

Bilbo came back to himself a bit, looking up at the glorious king hovering above him. Thorin was streaked in mud, a bit across his cheek, hand prints on his chest and mud trailed down his abdomen. Bilbo frowned as he traced the offending substance with a finger. 

“I've made a right mess of you, Thorin,” Bilbo said, voice full of concern.  
Thorin chuckled. “You should see yourself, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo's brow furrowed further and he looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was covered in a smearing of thick wet mud, from neck to knees. 

“Oh. So I see,” he looked back up at the dwarf. “And please Thorin, at this point Master Baggins is just a bit formal, don't you think?”  
Thorin grinned. “I suppose you're right. Bilbo. We are a bit beyond that by now, aren't we?”  
“Yes. I should say so,” Bilbo answered.  
“Shall we clean up before we head back to camp?”  
“I don't know, I feel it wouldn't matter if we tried. I believe we're a lost cause at this point!” 

Thorin laughed. “I'm afraid you're probably right.”

They attempted to get the mud from their bodies, but resigned themselves to quickly rinsing off in the frigid stream nearby. 

After removing most of the grime from each other, they gathered their damp clothing and headed back to camp, and if the company noticed the mud still stuck to the back of Bilbo's head, well, nobody mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, your kudos and positive comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
